


Fandom in a Fluxx -  Stargate - SG1

by OddMooseMedia



Series: Fandom in a Fluxx [12]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Card Games, Fan Games, Fluxx, Games, M/M, Multi, Printable, Tabletop games, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddMooseMedia/pseuds/OddMooseMedia
Summary: Slashy multifandom table top card game based on Fluxx. Print and play!Fandom page for Stargate - SG1.





	Fandom in a Fluxx -  Stargate - SG1

_ Fandom in a fluxx is a variation of the commercial game Fluxx. The game has been modified for a discerning slasher audience == us! It’s a game for 2-6 players. The basic idea of the game is to match different KEEPER cards (characters from fandom) with a variety of GOAL cards (classic slasher tropes and types of pairings). Each time you have the KEEPERS in play to match a GOAL you win points. The player with the most points at the end of the game wins. _

The main game page can be found in [the first part of the series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6700852) . The main page is where you find the rules of the game as well as DOWNLOAD all the cards you need to play. This is the page for the Stargate - SG1 fandom.

Can you all believe it’s been 20 years since this show started? We sure can’t. With its wonderful combination of alien snakes and Egyptian pyramids in space it quickly became a favorite. We even had our very own action archeologist and linguist! Not only that, but he died, and was reborn and died and became a god, sort of. Very cool concept that still works surprisingly well today. It might very well be time to dust of this franchise for another go at galactic adventure.

We have decided to include the following keepers in the first version of the game. 

  * Daniel Jackson


  * Jack O’Neill


  * Teal’c



We may include more in updates. If you have suggestions those are very welcome though we make no promises.

  
 

To commemorate that Daniel Jackson never truly dies, his card is never truly discarded. Instead he is just returned to the top of the draw deck in situations where you would normally discard his card. This means that he can end up in a never ending cycle of winning goals for alternating players. How far can you take it? 

Let us know if you have any additional questions. We also welcome comments and please do tell us if something in the rules feels unclear. The same goes if you spot any spelling mistakes.

Enjoy!


End file.
